Naruto Uzumaki
is a shinobi of Konohagakure. Background After his birth, Naruto became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Once he became a genin, Naruto was placed in a team with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and team leader Kakashi Hatake, forming Team 7. Personality Naruto is loud, energetic, gutsy, and brash. He is also known to end most of his sentences with his trademark catchphrase "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) when excited or frustrated; an inherited verbal tic which he shares with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto also has a rather perverted side, creating a jutsu where the user can transform into a seductive woman and create a variation of this jutsu. Although he is relatively naive, slow and simple-minded, Naruto has enormous confidence and responds well to competition. Appearance Naruto Uzumaki's full appearance.png|Naruto Uzumaki's full appearance. Genin Naruto.png|Naruto when he started off as a genin. Naruto has blue eyes and spiky blonde hair which is held up by his forehead protector. One of his most notable physical characteristics is the whisker marks on both of his cheeks. Naruto's outfit consists of an orange tracksuit with black that starts from the collar, covers the upper area of the shoulders and sleeves and runs down his zipper. The colouring also covers half of the back, as well as around the waist. He has a white tassel on his left shoulder and a red spiral on his back. He also wears orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee. He wears a long black Konohagakure forehead protector bandanna, and black sandals. When Naruto was younger he retained his orange tracksuit, but with blue on his upper shoulders and his waist. He also retains the white tassel on his left shoulder and the red spiral crest on the back. His outfit also has a large white collar and he still wears orange pants. He wears a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. The Last Naruto Uzumaki.PNG|Naruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Seventh Hokage.png|Naruto as an adult. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto has short cropped hair. He wears a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails. He wears a red armband with a swirl on his left arm and his right hand is covered in bandages. In an omake chapter, Naruto takes on his adult appearance from Naruto. After becoming Hokage, Naruto stops wearing a forehead protector altogether. He now wears a sweatshirt with black stripes, along with black pants and sandals. He also dons a white cape which is held together by a rope. Abilities Ninjutsu Naruto could use the Transformation Technique to transform into a seductive woman. Naruto can also use the Rasengan, a technique where he creates a ball of chakra to attack his opponent. Senjutsu Naruto is able to master Sage Mode, an enhancement that increases Naruto's speed and strength. Jinchūriki Transformations As the Nine-Tails jinchūriki, Naruto is granted a certain amount of its chakra. When Naruto was playing kick the can with Sasuke, the Nine-Tails offered to help by giving him a large amount of it's chakra, transforming him into the tailed beast. In this form, he displayed tremendous strength, being able to destroy half of Konoha with a single kick. Plot Naruto Uzumaki!! At the Valley of the End, Naruto tries to persuade Sasuke into coming to a Flower Viewing Party, due to him lying to Sakura on how Sasuke would make an appearance. After many attempts, Naruto manages to have Sasuke appear at the party. While at the party, Naruto challenges Sasuke to multiple party games such as playing a game of cards, karaoke and finally an eating contest. With the last piece of food left out, Naruto tries to reach it before Sasuke does, however, he uses Rasengan to clash with Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto then explains to Sasuke that by exchanging fists with each other, they can understand each other. He then moves on to ask if Sasuke had seen yesterdays episode of Jumpolice and if he had recorded it because he missed it, causing Sasuke to complain because that was not the kind of thing he was suppose to be talking about. They then lay down exhausted as Kakashi arrives late bringing snacks and wonders what happened to the party. Konoha!! After they see Sasuke back in the Konohagakure, Naruto and his teammates welcomes him back. However, Sasuke explains that he has come to retrieve an item, but Naruto and the others ignore his explanation. He and Sakura then followed him to his house. Sasuke shows them the item he was looking for, a scroll containing multiple forbidden techniques passed down from generations of the Uchiha clan. However, when Sasuke opens the scroll it ends up being a scroll on how to perform the Sexy Technique. Naruto praises Sasuke for keeping something like this in his house, but Sasuke corrects him saying that the scroll was his. Later, Sakura asked Naruto how she can get Sasuke to notice her, but Naruto is surprised to see that Sasuke has become really good friends with Shikamaru and Chōji when he sees them laying down on the grass together, when in reality Sasuke was copying everything Shikamaru was doing. Afterwards, Naruto casuals walks alone but is met by Hinata transformed as Sasuke to try to get close to him. He then found it strange to see that Sasuke's personality has changed. He then joins his teammates in a game of kick the can with Sasuke being "it". The group fails to capture the can due to Sasuke using his Sharingan to gain the advantage. Naruto then finds himself being the only player left to fight Sasuke. Seeing as how he is in a bind, the Nine-Tails offers to help by giving him a some of his power. Naruto accepts and asks for a small portion but is given a large amount and completely transforms into the Nine-Tails. Naruto proceeds to play along and not only kicks the can away but Sasuke and destroys half of the village. He then states that he is the next person to be "it". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Shinobi